


Free Bird(s)

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: glimmergirlSetting: Post-"Not Fade Away"Request: Buffy/Willow, sexySummary: Willow visited Buffy for the first time in a year.





	Free Bird(s)

They haven't seen each other in a year. In a year, a lot had happened; Kennedy left, the Immortal moved to the United Arab Emirates, and both Angel and Spike died in an alley. Buffy and Willow were both a little older with a few more wrinkle lines, better tans, and possibly some gray hair in their early 20s. 

They went clubbing together. Buffy wore her red leather pants and Willow a low-cut purple top. Every single man and woman wanted to dance with them to the thumping music, but they both rejected the potential dates and fucks. 

Willow's hands were on Buffy's hips, driving her crazy. Their bodies coming together, grinding together. Skin slicked with sweat, and Buffy thought about licking Willow's lips that were puffy from the heat. 

Buffy drank a frilly girly drink and barely tasted the alcohol, while Willow went with water. Willow's version of holding back on their wild night out. Or the mandatory vacation and rest that Giles had forced both of them to take. It was easier to think of it as a night out. 

"I've missed this," Buffy shouted. She didn't remember the music being this loud when they went out to the Bronze. 

Willow nodded. "It's nice just the two of us. I almost wish Xander was here, but then I don't." 

Buffy snorted. Xander was busy in Africa trying to annul his accidental marriage to a half-demon princess; anyone who asked thought he was there finding new Slayers. "I don't know. I could get used to this girls only thing." 

In fact, Buffy had gotten real used to it in the past few months when she'd had a whirlwind romance with Isabel, owner of a tiny shoe boutique. She'd gained both experience and some new shoes. When she told Willow about Isabel, her best friend seemed less shocked than Buffy had expected. 

They left the club at 2 a.m. and only made it around the corner before Buffy kissed Willow. Sure, kissing her best friend was kind of strange, but it made sense. It made as much sense as immortals or vampires. Willow was soft, made her tingly, and tasted like the butterscotch candies they'd been eating all night. 

"Buffy." Willow sounded frazzled, but not frazzled as if she expected Buffy to kiss her, but was still surprised when it actually happened. "We probably shouldn't. We wouldn't want to-" 

"Ruin our friendship," Buffy finished. "Thought about that, Will, and I figure that we're both adult women and if this is just a thing, it's just a thing." 

Willow nodded. She seemed to understand, at least enough that her hand was in Buffy's blonde hair and they were kissing again. 

Buffy groaned under the assault of Willow's mouth. She pushed her against the cement wall of the club. Her hands felt under Willow's shirt, along the surface of her tight stomach. 

Willow gasped when Buffy's lips moved down to her neck, lower to her collarbone. "Oh goddess, yes." 

Pushing past Willow's underwear, Buffy knew this was what she wanted. She slid her fingers inside Willow's wet, inviting cunt, feeling Willow's shiver and clench. Buffy's mouth was no doubt leaving an angry red mark. 

Willow cried out as Buffy's thumb pressed against her clit. "Please," she said over and over, a chant like the beat of the music they'd just danced to. 

Buffy lifted her head when Willow came. She watched every contortion and look of pleasure on her lover's face. 

"Mmmm. Let's go home," Willow muttered when Buffy pulled back her hand.


End file.
